


Say You're Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Sex, Aziraphale teaches him a lesson, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is horny, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), and a smartass, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale has always been the perfect angel, but everyone always said that when the almighty had made him, She sprinkled a little extra softness on top. Crowley said She had spilled the whole damn bottle. Well, Aziraphale didn’t mind Crowley teasing him about it. But when Crowley came home on a calm afternoon and crossed the line, Aziraphale showed him just exactly how hard he could be.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Say You're Sorry

There were many things an angel could let slide: an accidental curse, a harmless sin, and even being overindulgent. Aziraphale liked to think he was quite lenient when it came to these things. He was a gentle being, one who hardly ever raised his voice, let alone be cross with anyone. In the 6,000 and some odd years Crowley had known him, Aziraphale could only think of a scarce few incidents when the other had seen him irate. So, it wasn’t a surprise that Crowley thought he could get away with murder around the angel. Aziraphale was especially lenient when it came to his lover. Now that they were officially living together in South Downs, and loving out in the open, Crowley’s mischievous ways had seemingly increased. Most things Aziraphale could forgive like he always did. However, while the angel’s thighs might have been thick as all hell, dealing with constant mockery had stretched his patience quite thin. 

Yes, Aziraphale had a love for _soft _things. He regularly found comfort in a good book, a cozy blanket, and knitting colorful scarves. And there was nothing wrong with that. Many beings loved those kinds of things. However, Crowley found Aziraphale’s knack for such things _hilarious. _He would come home after a few small wiles (mostly for the fun of it) to see his angel smiling ear to ear. Aziraphale looked so cute fidgeting in his rocking chair, tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose as he worked away on another throw or doily. Part of Crowley found it so endearing he wanted to kiss the angel senseless. The other part, which very much wanted to cackle in his face, was almost always stronger. So, Crowley would walk over, take the spectacles from over those innocent blue eyes, and snicker. The angel would roll his eyes with a pout as his lover poked fun at him with no remorse. It was all in good fun Crowley would say… But Aziraphale had reached the point where it was no longer fun. Crowley had crossed the line for the last time.  
“Marshmallows? Really? Since when does the Principality Aziraphale put _marshmallows _in a cup of hot cocoa? Afraid it won’t be sweet enough, oh noble Guardian of the Eastern Gate?”______

______It was a rainy afternoon, the kind of afternoon where one lazes about the house. Aziraphale had imagined he’d spend the day curled up on the couch, reading a book with a glass of wine and a couple macarons. Perhaps his lover would join him. But the notion flew out the window quickly. So quickly in fact, there was no missing the whiplash Crowley got when the mug of cocoa was flung to the floor. Pieces of porcelain and a cascade of marshmallows and cocoa covered the kitchen tile. Aziraphale’s face contorted instantly. Cherub-rosy cheeks and glittering eyes turned sharp and predatory. The demon let out a squeak as he was shoved up against the counter, the angel seething with… _anger... _It was an emotion Crowley had rarely seen on his angel, and he had even scarcer been the cause of. All he could do was gawk in horrified and confused wonder, his snickering grin long forgotten.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m afraid you’ve been mistaken,” Aziraphale growled, “But as soft as I appear, I have crumbled the world before me to ruins with a swing of my blade.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angel, I wasn’t--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was foolish of me to think you desired gentle, wasn’t it, my dear? I’ve been so kind to you, Crowley. I even made you a sweater! And here you are, doubting my strength.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The fire in those angelic eyes burned brighter than the flames of hell. Crowley bit his lip, shaking his head side to side as his lover dug into the collar of his shirt. Aziraphale’s breath was hot on his cheek, the rawness in his voice making the demon squirm. He had never had Aziraphale throw him around like this… and it was honestly quite hot. Crowley gulped when the angel stood back, running his hands over the front of his cardigan to smooth out the creases. He coughed and looked back up at Crowley with more self-restraint. Meanwhile Crowley tried not to melt into the floor. The angel snapped and suddenly the mess was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I will not take kindly to my lover thinking ill of me, is that clear, dearest?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Crowley was half-hard in his pants, golden eyes wide like saucers as the angel ordered him around. Aziraphale was a bastard; this was a well-established fact between the both of them. However, it wasn’t everyday that the angel let his bastard shine. Crowley could count on one hand the times Aziraphale had _told _him to do something. It was at this moment that the demon realized he really wanted Aziraphale to tell him what to do. So, Crowley decided to piss him off even more.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The cocoa is still for pansies… Doesn’t Shadwell call you the great southern pansy?” He grinned dumbly. A grave mistake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The angel gazed back at him with eyes so cold, Crowley felt goosebumps prickle up his arms. Before he could comprehend what was happening the demon was drug by the hand out of the kitchen. He followed obediently as Aziraphale forced him up the stairs and into the familiarity of their bedroom. Crowley looked back when he noticed the angel taking off his cardigan. He watched Aziraphale sigh and place it neatly on the dresser. Crowley got a taste of how deliciously good he was going to learn his learn his lesson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Disrobe at once. You are to lie on the bed and await further instruction.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The stern tone demanded Crowley obey. Aziraphale looked at him expectantly, the gleam in his blue eyes sending the message clear:  
_No is not an answer you will give me, my dear.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Immediately, Crowley moved to the foot of the bed and silently began to strip off his clothes. The ache between his legs was unbearable. Shaking, thin fingers worked the buttons of a black shirt, opened it up, and threw the item to the floor. He could feel the eyes on his back, following every curve and dip of muscle with hunger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Crowley unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers quickly, nearly tripping as he tore off his boxers and tossed them across the room. He lied down on the bed and watched the angel expectantly. Aziraphale was still fully dressed, watching him emotionlessly with his arms crossed at his chest from the doorway. Crowley shifted nervously, waiting for Aziraphale to praise him, tell him he was so good for him. Crowley had done what he was asked. Hadn’t he been good?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But the praise never came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aziraphale glared at him, unfastening his bowtie. He loosened his collar and rolled up his sleeves. Just the sight of the angel’s muscular forearms sent a hot wave of lust rippling through the demon. Meanwhile, Aziraphale took a seat on the other side of the bed, looking very unaffected by their current predicament._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you see what you’ve done, Crowley?” He sighed as he opened the bedside drawer, shuffling through it with a shake of his head, “You’ve put me in a difficult position. I’m afraid I will have to punish you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Punish me?” Crowley asked in nearly a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes. You have mocked me time and time again. You have underestimated my capabilities, and for that, I have to punish you. Unless… you apologize, that is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Crowley was now at a crossroads. He could either apologize and put this whole situation behind him… Or he could wait it out and see _exactly _how his lover wished to punish him. Option two sounded phenomenal. It wasn’t every day that Crowley got to see the pure, raw dominant side of Aziraphale. The angel hadn’t even touched him yet, and the demon was already dripping with come. Yes… Aziraphale punishing him sounded marvelous.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I won’t.” Crowley smirked, relishing in the anger that flickered in Aziraphale’s eyes when he turned around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Then I’ll just have to make you, won’t I, my dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aziraphale placed a handful of objects onto the mattress, some of which Crowley guessed had to have been miracled. But that didn’t quite matter at the moment, not when he was staring down at a pile of wicked delight. The angel hummed thoughtfully before picking up a bundle of red silk ropes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Say you’re sorry, my dear, and we could make love any way you desire.”  
Crowley thought carefully in this moment, glancing down to the bundle of rope in his lover’s hands, and up to the steel-cold eyes that dared him to taunt the angel further. Something about the gleam in them sent a delicious white heat through the demon’s body, made his heart sputter and clatter against his ribcage. Any discipline Aziraphale would give him, Crowley would take enthusiastically. Which led the demon to say something that would either be a mistake or a blessing. He didn’t know but, oh, did he want to find out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No way in hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aziraphale’s calm demeanor broke then. Without a word he climbed on top of his lover and lifted Crowley’s left arm to the bedpost. Crowley bit his lip, watching intently as Aziraphale tied his arms to the bed with pretty silk bows, almost as if he was a present. But the angel did not look at him as if he would unwrap him reverently. Crowley got the sense Aziraphale would play with him until the paper and bows flew off. Suddenly the angel climbed back to the other side of the bed and ran his hand over the pile beside his lover’s hip. He looked through the selection thoughtfully. Crowley gazed in anticipation as Aziraphale drifted his fingers over a few of the demon’s favorite toys. After a few teasing moments, Aziraphale grinned and like the absolute bastard he was, held up the toy in his hand. It was a large vibrator wand, one Crowley knew _well. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I know how much you love this thing, my dear. You never make it past the fifth setting do you?” Aziraphale shook his head, “We’ll have to fix that. Perhaps we can teach you to last up to ten?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________For extra emphasis, Aziraphale turned the toy on, smiling as it thrummed with a powerful buzz. Crowley immediately tried to press his legs together in vain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Of course, use the safeword if it gets too much. You know it, yes? _Eden. _However, I fully intend to make you apologize before the night is over.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before Crowley could gather himself, Aziraphale cleaned off the bed and placed the supplies on the bedside table. He turned back around with a bottle of lube and the vibrator, smirking as he crawled back beside his lover. Crowley gasped when the angel took his aching cock in hand and stroked languidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So hard already… I bet you could come just like this. I would let you come, but you have proven undeserving, haven’t you, darling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The demon said nothing, only bit his lip at the feel of Aziraphale’s smooth palm sliding up and down the length of him. It was a well known fact between both celestial beings that Anthony J. Crowley had exactly one brain cell left in his body when Aziraphale took the reins in the bedroom. Now was certainly not an exception, not when Aziraphale was hell-bent on teaching him a lesson. And oh, Aziraphale was exquisitely hell-bent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The angel stopped touching him the moment Crowley let out a whine. He grinned wickedly, shaking his head at his lover with a chuckle. The angel snapped his fingers and in a mere second, Crowley’s legs were tied together mid-thigh by red satin rope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Say you’re sorry and I won’t have to do this, dear.” Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley all wrapped up for him like a pretty little present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No.” Crowley smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The wand in Aziraphale’s hand rumbled to life on the lowest setting. Aziraphale placed it between Crowley’s legs, reveling in the demon’s startled cry as the head of the wand sent vibrations up his cock. The angel watched him writhe before turning it up to three. Crowley let out a moan, throwing his head back when his lover ran the wand up to the head of his cock. Aziraphale ran his other hand up the demon’s torso, fingers trailing up the auburn hair below Crowley’s naval. The poor demon could barely move in his restraints. He felt a warmth pool in his stomach when the vibrator was suddenly turned up a notch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Only on the fourth setting and you’re already dripping. How pathetic. Let’s see what happens on six.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aziraphale held the toy steady, watching calmly as Crowley nearly screamed when the vibrator was flipped up another level._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“F-Fuck!” Crowley gasped, arms tugging harshly as he squirmed on the mattress, “Angel!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Now don’t pout, my dear. You chose to be punished.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I-I’m gonna come!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We can’t have that now, can we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At once, the vibrator was shut off and Crowley caught his breath. He turned his face and buried it in a pillow, groaning in frustration. The angel just smiled and got up, and began to undress. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and carefully set it on the dresser. His trousers went next, and soon enough Aziraphale stood at the foot of the bed in only a pair of boxers. Crowley looked up, and there was no mistaking the hungered gaze he shot the angel’s way. With a mischievous grin, Aziraphale stepped out of his boxers, bare and thick cock hard and straining with raw need. But he couldn’t give in yet. He had a wily old serpent to tame. With an icy glare he crawled onto the bed, sitting down on his lover’s hips. Crowley let out a pleasured hiss when his cock rubbed against the angel’s ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, my darling, imagine how good it will feel when your cock is inside me. I could ride you all afternoon, make you come again and again… Or if you continue to be a spoiled brat perhaps I shall use you for my own pleasure. I’ll come all over you as many times as I fancy, make you lick up the mess while your cock is throbbing for release,” His voice dropped to a low whisper, “But I won’t let you. Not until you say you’re sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m… m’not apologizing.” Crowley mumbled stupidly. He was as red as his hair as he said it, throbbing just at the thought of what the angel was saying. He would surely discorperate if Aziraphale continued… but he would be _damned _if he passed up the opportunity to have Aziraphale discorperate him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And Aziraphale did continue. It was torture worse than anything Crowley had ever seen in hell. Aziraphale was perched on top of him, moaning as he worked himself open with his fingers, grinding his cock onto Crowley’s thigh to chase his own pleasure. Crowley bit his lip, desperately wishing Aziraphale would just relent. It was unbearable. The angel was oblivious or simply didn’t care about how painfully aroused the other was. This slow teasing went on for what seemed like an eternity until Aziraphale slicked up the demon’s cock. A moment later, he was sinking down onto him with a shuddering sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The angel took a brief pause to adjust before he began to ride Crowley in earnest. He put his hands on his lover’s belly to settle himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh, yes… Dearest, you feel marvelous..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Aziraphale moaned, throwing his head back as he bounced on Crowley’s cock. The redhead struggled against his restraints with a whimper, weakly trying trying to buck his hips upwards. Crowley was already so close, too worked up from all the teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Angel, Aziraphale please--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Say you’re sorry. Then I will untie you and let you come.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Angel, l-listen--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Say… sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Crowley cried out when Aziraphale pulled off of him completely. The ache between his legs was getting worse by the minute, and everytime he was close, the bastard would stop. Crowley glared up at the smiling cherub._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Make me.”  
This time Aziraphale rode him with reckless abandon. Aziraphale looked down at him with searing, greedy lust, left scratches on the tops of Crowley’s thighs. The poor demon could only writhe as best as he could while the angel rambled off depravities. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I may be soft in my hobbies… but rest assured I can make you such a filthy thing, can’t I, dear? Look how eager you are. You want to fill me up so badly. How adorable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“A-Aziraphale… you bastard…” Crowley growled back at him, harshly pulling at his restraints._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Crowley needed release so badly. His cock ached with every move of Aziraphale’s wicked hips. It was all too much between the filthy words and harsh thrusts. The angel was so warm and slick around him… watching Aziraphale babble while riding him like a wild stallion was too much to bear. Anthony J. Crowley cracked. And he cracked like the horny, slithery, demon he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Angel, fuck! Fine! Fine, you fucking… fucking bastard!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t believe I heard you.” Aziraphale groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m… I’m sorry! Now fuck me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There was no gloat or further teasing, no, that would come after. But Crowley did get to come with Aziraphale riding his dick with the hugest and unsexiest grin he had ever seen. At that point, his restraints had suddenly disappeared and Crowley grabbed the angel’s plush hips. They came with a loud cry, clinging to each other and rocking through the aftershocks in each other’s arms. Crowley was certain he didn’t even know where he was when they fell to the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Holy fuck... “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s… what happens… when you fuck with a principality, my dear,” Aziraphale giggled into Crowley’s ear, “You should know better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I… I think I’m going to fuck with you more.” Crowley heard himself say, although his spirit had certainly left his corporation and ascended to alpha centauri. He was definitely going to be taught another lesson in the future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And Crowley couldn’t wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
